versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Howard
Rock Howard is the main protagonist of Garou: Mark of the Wolves, an entry in the Fatal Fury ''series. He also appears as a playable character in The King of Fighters. Background Rock is the son of the most noteworthy crime lord in Southtown, Geese Howard. Although he knew of his father's existence, he grew up living a modest life with his mother in a small apartment. He often wondered about his father and was excited at the prospect of someday meeting him. When Rock was seven, his mother contracted a mysterious disease and he tried his best to nurse her to health. As her illness worsened, Rock went to Geese Tower and met his father for the first time in his life. Though the boy pleaded for medical aid and told him that Marie desperately wanted to see him, Geese would have nothing to do with the matter and sent him away. Marie died the same night and Rock has had a grudge against his father ever since. A year later, Rock meets Terry, who finally settled his vendetta against Geese. Rather than hate his father's enemy, he felt a complicated mix of loneliness and joy knowing that his father died. Since Terry left the scene soon after, the boy followed him and attended his street fights. Rock angrily charged at him once after learning about his father's death. After their scuffle, Terry quietly accepts him as his foster child and they begin their travels together. Stats 'Attack Potency: ' 'Large Island Level' (Superior to Verse, who can cause massive storms.) 'Speed: ' 'Relativistic' (Comparable to Terry Bogard, who can fight with Takuma, who can intercept beams from a satellite.) 'Durability: ' '''Large Island Level '(Can take hits from Verse and others stronger than him.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (An expert combatant that has learned directly from Terry Bogard.) Stamina: Average (Lacks any notable feats) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fighting Style:' Rock's fighting style combines characteristics from multiple other doctrines, inherited from Terry and Geese. **Boxing techniques for direct and potent punches, as well as fast defenses. **Kyokushin-style Karate, which focuses on high and low kicks, knee strikes, and high punches. **Kung Fu martial arts for a wide variety of effects, including balance and stability. **Kickboxing, which grants him great knowledge in using punching and kicking techniques. **Street Fighting for unpredictable and effective moves that break the rules. **Hakkyokuseiken, for powerful Chi-based moves. **Aikijutsu, Geese's fighting style, which makes use of many reversal-type moves. *'Chi Manipulation:' A power learned from Terry Bogard. It allows him to make use of Chi, the energy of the Earth. Chi can be used to enhance his attacks. Chi can be shot as projectiles. Rock is capable of sensing other people's Chi. Techniques *'Crack Counter:' A counter move that's combines Geese and Terry's fighting styles. Rock waits for the opponent to make a move on him, and once they do, he retaliates with an acrobatic kick. The enhanced version adds another flip kick. *'Hard Edge:' Rock charges forward and strikes the enemy with his palm while a Chi wing appears behind him. *'Reppuuken:' A technique inherited from his father. Rock shoots a wave of Chi that travels across the ground. Can perform a double version of it. *'Shinkuu Nage:' A technique inherited from his father. Rock quickly tosses the enemy behind him. Can be followed up with a blast of Chi. *'Rage Run:' Rock's version of Terry's Power Dunk. Rock leaps forward and dunks on the enemy with his fist while a pair of wings appear behind his back. Can use an alternate version that cancels out the blow and allows him to shift behind the opponent. *'Rising Tackle:' A technique inherited from Terry. An acrobatic spinning kick. *'Raging Storm:' A technique inherited from his father. Rock creates a blast of Chi that surrounds him and hurts those who touch it. He has an enhanced version called Evil Raging Storm. *'Shine Knuckle:' Rock's version of the Buster Wolf. Rock charges forward with his fist charged with Chi. Can perform an enhanced version that follows the attack up with a quick uppercut and a Rage Run or a Rising Tackle. *'Neo Deadly Rave:' Rock's strongest technique. Rock quickly performs a combo that he follows up with a blast of Chi. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Kain. *Overpowered Antonov, who can take direct attacks from Verse. *Defeated Verse, who can cause a massive storm that destroyed a stadium. *Can fight evenly against Terry Bogard. Speed/Reactions *Can keep up with Terry Bogard. *Can keep up with Verse. Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Terry Bogard. *Can take hits from Verse. Skill/Intelligence *Joined his uncle Kain in order to decipher Geese's will. *Trained under Terry Bogard's wing. *Inherited techniques from Geese Howard. *Can play basketball quite well. *Has learned how to cook very well. *Capable of driving a motorcycle. *Capable of playing the bass. Weaknesses *Cannot fully control the power he inherited from Geese. *Quite cocky. Constantly brushes his hair after performing an action in battle. *Lacks proper fighting experience. Sources SNK Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:SNK Playmore Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Large Island Level Category:Relativistic